The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena.times.hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Balazpima.
The new Verbena is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars with a mounded decumbent plant habit, continuous flowering, freely-branching growth habit, and attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Verbena originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Verbena.times.hybrida cultivar Tapien Blue, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent, with the proprietary selection of Verbena speciosa identified as code number 1594 as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar Balazpima was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande in 1997. Plants of the new Verbena and the cultivar Tapien Blue differ primarily in flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.